Ying Yang
by devoted2clois
Summary: Booth and Brennan met many years ago at an anonymous session for youths addicted to drugs, they become close and fall in love. What will they do when Brennan has to move away? Will they ever find eachother again, or know who the other person really is?


**Ok I had to write this because I was very depressed about the 100****th**** episode…so I haven't seen it!! Shut up!! Anyway, Emma and I have slipped into a deep depression, hence our urge to write. OMG!! I can't remember anymore *hmph*..oh yeah…nahhh I lost it again. Anyway in other news if anyone can hear any rumbling it's probably mine and Emma's stomachs because we forgot to have lunch…aren't we smart :D**

~*~

"My name is-" Seeley Booth pointed to his name tag. "Mr. Ed. I am 19 years old and am turning 20 next year. I played as quarterback for my school football team as well as for my local team. I like listening to music and playing on my guitar. I would like to be involved in law enforcement, maybe even join the army. I want to get married and start a family one day. 5 years ago I began taking heroin because my mates did. I want to give it up before it ruins my life even more than it already has." Booth sat back down in his seat. The people in the circle clapped and nodded at him. For a year now Booth, aged 19, had been attended sessions for drug addicts after school at his local church. Once he finished school, he was at the church almost everyday. During the day he helped out in anyway he could, it helped him stay clean. Booth sometimes stayed there at night, so he wouldn't have to go home. Booth crossed his arms and listened as the next speaker stood up. She had brown hair and piercing blue eyes, when she looked at you, it was almost like she saw straight through you. The first day she started sessions at the church, Booth was entranced by the mysterious girl. Overtime he became friends with her and she trusted him fully.

"My name is-" Temperance Brennan pointed to her name tag "Dr. Seuss. I am 16 years old, turning 17 next year. I never played a sport or danced due to the fact that I am very uncoordinated. I don't play a musical instrument and rarely listen to music because my foster parents won't allow me to. My IQ exceeds that of a 45 year old with as many as 5 doctorates. I can say skull in almost every known language. I don't want a family because I don't want to leave them. 5 months ago I became addicted to heroin. I want to quit because it is destroying my life and my chances of getting a scholarship into Harvard or Yale." Brennan sat back down in her seat. Once again everyone in the circle clapped.

Brennan had been a regular for almost 2 months at the sessions. She would go after school and leave after an hour or so to go back to her foster home. Some nights, Brennan would run away from home, or get kicked out and go to the church. There was always a bed, a warm meal, clothes and a shoulder to cry on for her. No matter what time or day, there was always someone for her. This was Brennan's home. She didn't believe in God, but the church had become her home. She didn't know anyone on a first name basis, but she knew their faces, their code names, their fears, hopes and dreams. These people here were Brennan's family. She was very close with the boy known to everyone as 'Mr Ed'. 'Mr Ed' called Brennan Bruiser, due to the fact that when they first met…well she gave him a pretty nasty bruise. Brennan called him Shiner- because the first time she saw him…she gave him a shiner. Brennan didn't like the name Bruiser, but didn't say anything about it. Shiner was the only person Brennan was close with and she didn't want to lose that connection…she could never lose the connection.

~* ~

"Here again Bruiser?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Like you are never here Shiner." Brennan plopped down onto a double foldout camp bed set up where the pews usually are.

"Nah…I'm never here." Booth said sarcastically laying down next to her.

"You are, you're here every night I'm here which is almost every night so it's incorrect to say that you're never here."

"I really need to teach you about sarcasm" Booth laughed and put his hands behind his head. "What brings you here tonight?" Brennan turned to look at him.

"My foster mum kicked me out. Then she did-" Brennan lifted up her shirt to reveal a burn on her stomach, the shape and size of a clothes iron "this, because I asked if I could have a drink of water."

"Oh my gosh!" Booth reached out slowly, like a little kid he went to touch the burn, but stopped millimetres from her skin "does it hurt?"

"Not so much anymore." Brennan shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing "I've had worse." Booth looked into her eyes and knew better than to ask. "What brings you here?"

"Dad again." Booth whispered.

"Oh…I thought you were staying with your Pop."

"I am except dad came and found us today, I just had to leave." Booth explained.

"Did he hit you?" Brennan asked concerned.

"No…he didn't touch me or my brother." Booth and Brennan stared up at the high ceiling. "How's school going?" Booth asked after laying in silence for almost 5 minutes.

"It's good, my finals are coming soon so I've been studying pretty hard." Brennan answered.

"Finals! You're only 16!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes that may be, but I am extremely smart for my age and have skipped several years." Brennan said smartly.

"You nerd."

"Technically…although I am very smart I am not a nerd, a nerd is generally more familiar with technology, if anything I am a geek…geeks are generally smarter." Brennan rambled off in one breath.

"Yeah…ok whatever you say Bruiser." Booth laughed. He was dozing off to sleep when Brennan whimpered.

"I'm leaving next week."

"What!" Booth practically screamed. People shushed him so he repeated in a whisper "what?"

"I'm getting moved to a new foster home next Thursday." Brennan whispered.

"Where?"

"About three hours drive away."

"But, you can't go you just can't" Booth stammered.

"I know, I don't want to go. I need the help here. If I leave I'll probably start taking heroin again and I can't afford that risk…and I don't want to leave you, you're the closest thing to family I have." Brennan, despite her efforts, began crying. Booth pulled her into his arms and rubbed circles on her back.

"You won't start taking heroin again…definitely not" Booth soothed "you have so much self control. I know that you would never allow yourself to go down that road again." Brennan furiously wiped her tears away.

"I know…I know." Brennan looked up and stared into Booth's eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that had mesmerized her so many times. He held her gaze and dipped his head down to touch his forehead to hers. "Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know Bruiser, I don't know." Booth whispered.

"Aren't I good enough for them? Aren't I smart enough?" Brennan whimpered.

"You are, trust me you are. You are the smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"Really?"

"Really." Booth bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Booth to push his tongue in. Brennan made the kiss more desperate, grasping at his shirt and pulling herself closer. Booth rolled onto his back, pulling Brennan onto his chest. He ran his hands all over her body, feeling every part of her. Finally his hands settled on her hips. Brennan began rotated her hips in agonizingly slow circles. Booth groaned and stopped her movements and begun his own. With each buck of his hips, Brennan moaned deep in her throat. Brennan put her hands on Booth's chest and pushed her self up.

"We gotta stop this…I want this so bad but we can't." Brennan panted. Booth dropped his hands to his sides.

"I know…I mean, geez you're barely legal and we just- and the age difference-oh I'm so sorry." Brennan rolled off of Booth and lay beside him.

"Don't be sorry, I started it" Brennan grasped Booth's hand.

"No you didn't…I kissed you first and-"

"Stop! Just stop there! I let you kiss me, do you think that if I didn't want you to I would've let you?" Brennan cut him off.

"No I guess not."

"There…conclusion reached…it was my fault so shut up so I can sleep." Brennan demanded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Booth's arms.

~*~

Booth woke up to see Brennan staring thoughtfully at him.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Nothing" Brennan turned away from him. She sat on the edge of the bed and hung her head.

"Hey what's wrong?" Booth shuffled to the side of the bed, sat next to Brennan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"When I go, I'm probably never going to see you again." Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder.

"I'll see you again one day…don't worry."

_Later that day…_

Brennan walked into the church straight after school. She saw Booth sitting on a pew near the front of the church.

"Hey." Brennan sat next to him.

"Hey you" Booth turned around to face her.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeahh…" Booth encouraged.

"We get tattoos." Brennan blurted out. Booth shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."

"Wait…it was that easy?"

"Yeah…I've always wanted a tattoo. What are we getting?" Booth asked.

"Ying and Yang."

~*~

"Does yours hurt?" Booth asked admiring the Ying tattoo on Brennan's lower back.

"Not really…does yours?" Brennan turned Booth around so she could look at the Yang on his lower calf.

"Nah…I'm tough." Booth bragged, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah I know you are." Brennan flicked him in the stomach.

"Hey that hurt" Booth and Brennan laughed. After sitting and talking with Booth for many hours Brennan left, to go back to her foster home, much to his disappointment.

~*~

It was 8 in the morning when Booth was awakened by Brennan shaking him.

"Wake up Shiner." She said urgently.

"What, why?" Booth mumbled groggily.

"Because my social worker is outside and I'm leaving in 5 minutes."

"What!" For the second time that week, Booth had managed to disturb almost everyone in the church with one word. "I thought you had another week."

"Plans changed and I'm going now." Brennan grabbed Booth's face and kissed him quickly. "I'll find you. I promise I will find you."

"But…you don't even know my name." Booth hugged Brennan close to him, savouring the feel of her against him.

"That just adds to the fun and mystery." She pulled herself out of his arms before she got too attached. Brennan took off her Dr. Seuss name tag and gave it to Booth, she then proceeded to take of his Mr. Ed tag and put in her pocket. "Goodbye Shiner" Brennan walked out of the church.

"Bye Bruiser." 

~*~

Dr. Lance Sweets sat on the chair in his office. For the fourth time in the past 5 minutes he glance at the clock on his wall. Booth and Brennan were over half an hour late…which was strange even for them. Just as he reached for his phone to ring Booth, they walked through his door.

"Sorry Sweets." Booth apologised "we got caught up at the lab."

"I found an abnormally shaped femur in a set of ancient human remains I uncovered a few years ago, it turns out to be an early form of bone replacement. The femur bone was that out of a cow." Brennan smiled happily.

"That is an amazing discovery Dr. Brennan." Sweets said nodding his head.

"Yes, it is." Brennan nodded.

"Um ok then. Now that that's out of the way." Sweets pulled a notebook onto his lap. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and all you have to do is answer yes or no, then I may ask a follow up question which you mite have to explain. This is to get a better knowledge of impulse actions that lead to everyday occurrences or lifetime 'regrets'" Sweets did air quotations with his fingers "you may have made. Ok?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

"Just get going Sweets." Booth urged, his knee jiggling.

"Ok then. Dr. Brennan have you ever smoked?" Sweets asked.

"Smoked what?" Brennan inquired "you're not being specific"

"A cigarette." He confirmed

"No. The health risks are so- I'll stop now" Brennan stopped herself from rambling on.

"Agent Booth, have you smoked a cigarette?"

"No, but I do have the occasional cigar."

"Dr. Brennan, have you got a tattoo?"

"Yes." Brennan blushed "I do."

"Where is it?" Sweets asked suddenly curious.

"You- you don't need to answer that Bones if it's too uncomfortable." Booth cut in noticing Brennan shifting. She shook her head and didn't speak, which was very un-Brennan like.

"Is there something you'd like to say Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I got a tattoo during a very tough period of my life and would rather not share it with you" Brennan said, the look in her eye suggesting she wasn't joking. Sweets squirmed under her gaze.

"Ohhk, Agent Booth, do you have tattoos?"

"Yeah Sweets you already know I do." Booth pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show the tattoo on his wrist.

"Is that you're only one?"

"No it isn't…and like Bones I'd rather not tell you." Booth snapped. Sweets tugged at his tie.

"Dr. Brennan have you ever taken an illegal drug?" Sweets flinched when Booth shot daggers at him.

"Why would you ask something like that Sweets? Bones has been through enough in her life, and you have to go and ask her if she's taken drugs!" Booth stood up and slammed his hands on Sweets' arm rests. "You have nerve kid you really do I-"

"Booth, stop scaring the boy." Brennan placed a hand on Booth's shoulder. "Sit back down, I really don't mind."

"Fine." Booth huffed and sat back down. "But if you ask anything that makes Bones feel uncomfortable, or that hurts her or brings up any painful memories, I swear your brain will be splattered against the back wall before you can blink."

"Booth that's impossible. No matter how good your gun skills are, you would not be able to shoot Sweets before he blinks, it takes a mere-" Brennan looked at Both and caught on "ahhh it's a saying. Gotcha"

"Dr. Brennan, could you please?" Sweets prodded Brennan to answer the question.

"Yes I have taken an illegal drug." Brennan crossed her arms.

"Was it a one off occurrence, like at a party?"

"No…I was addicted to heroin." Sweets eyes shot wide open.

"Really?"

"Really." Brennan nodded, getting a flashback of lying on a double camp bed with her friend 'Shiner'.

"You alright there Bones…you kinda went off into fairyland for a minute there." Booth said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…just remembered something" Brennan shrugged it off.

"Agent Booth, have you ever taken an illegal drug?"

"Yes." Booth's jaw clenched.

"Was that a one off occurrence?" Sweets brow furrowed.

"No, I was addicted to heroin for almost 5 years." Booth answered.

"How did you two overcome the addiction?" Sweets held his pen up to his mouth.

"Well I personally went to a local church where they had a group set up there to support youths who took drugs. Most nights I stayed there, mainly so there wasn't the temptation to take drugs, but also because I got kicked out of my foster home most of the time or I ran away." Brennan answered. Booth turned and looked over at Brennan.

"Same…I went to my local church as well…I never knew anyone's name only their-"

"Codename." Brennan cut in, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, mine was always-" once again Brennan cut in.

"Oh my god!" she ran to the coat rack in the corner of Sweets office and grabbed her handbag. She sat back down and began riffling through the contents.

"What are you looking for Bones?" Booth asked.

"Just something, it probably doesn't have any relevance but I just have to- aha!" Brennan pulled out a name tag. She hesitantly put it in Booth's hand. He turned it over and examined it, in Booth's handwriting it read 'Mr. Ed.'

"Oh my God! Holy shit!" Booth cursed.

"What, what is it!!" Sweets yelled. Booth, with shaking hands, reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a nametag and handed it to Brennan. She stared at nametag her mouth hanging open.

"You kept it?" She whispered.

"You kept mine…I had to have some proof that 'this'" Booth indicated to the space between him and his partner "actually happened."

"What actually happened? Can somebody please fill me in here?" Sweets yelled again.

"Booth and I were...involved in the same drug rehabilitation program." Brennan filled in Sweets. "And I had to leave after a while because I moved foster homes and I took Booth's tag and he took mine. I told Booth, who I called Shiner, I would find him." Booth nodded in agreement.

"How close was your relationship with each other at that stage?" Sweets asked.

"We were teenagers Sweets…what do you think happened?" Booth said, going slightly red.

"Did you have sexual intercourse?"

"No." Brennan replied sadly "I wanted to realllyyy badly though…we almost did."

"Woah!" Sweets scribbled notes down "what happened?"

"We were in a church Sweets…with heaps of people around…and we were on a double camp bed." Booth explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh."

"Did you want it to happen?" Brennan asked Booth out of the blue.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong Bones I did, so much…but you were only just 16…you were barely legal and I was 19. We would've been frowned upon so much, and it would've looked like I forced you into having" Booth coughed "sex with me, or I was taking advantage of you." Booth explained. She contemplated what he just said, re-running the words through her head.

"Would we still be frowned upon?" Brennan asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"Would we still be frowned upon?" Brennan repeated a little louder. "Because I want this Booth…I really do. Not just because you're…well Shiner. I want it because you're Booth. Well you're the same person, but you know, I'm not just saying this because I found out that you are Shiner."

"I know Bones, but the FBI will probably split us up." Booth held her hand "look I want this to happen…but I need my job and I just can't not work with you." He raised a hand to her cheek "I want you so bad…as Bruiser and Bones and Brennan. The young woman I fell in love with when I was 19 and the woman I fell in love with even further almost 15 years later." Brennan smiled sincerely and nodded in agreement.

"Sweets…will you split us up if we got together?" Brennan asked Sweets.

"It would be suggested by the director, but through my evaluations over the past, I have come to the conclusion that your romantic feelings towards each other would not get in the way of your work. So I would strongly argue against splitting you up." Sweets said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Brennan's eyes lit up.

"Yeah…really." Sweets nodded. Brennan squeezed Booth's hand and smiled broadly at him.

"I knew it was you…I just knew it." Brennan said.

"Me too Bones." Booth stood up and walked out of Sweets office with Brennan.

"Hey Booth!" Sweets called out.

"Yeah?" He stuck his head back in through the door.

"What is you're other tattoo of?"

"Yang" Booth answered.

"And Dr. Brennan's?" Sweets cocked his head.

"Ying." He answered.

Booth walked out of the Hoover building hand in hand with his life partner. His other half, his soul mate, his true love, his one and only, his lover, his rock, the love of his life, his sweetheart, darling, cupcake and beautiful. The light in the dark, the man on his moon, the key to his heart, the final piece of the puzzle, his cherry on top, the sun in the sky, the pages in his book, the candles on his cake, the sparkle in his eyes, the lightning during a storm, the wings on his plane, the laces on his shoes, the bow to his tie, the monkey to his suit, the bones in his body, the heart of the matter, the halo above his head, the angle at the gate, his stairway to heaven, his addictive drug, the wine in his cellar, the home to his house, the air in his lungs, the chorus to his song, the ring to his circus, the ink in his pen, the colours in the rainbow, the bandage covering his wounds, the brass in his pocket, the strings on his guitar, the keys on his piano, the smile on his face, his north star, his beckoning light, the love in his heart…the Ying to his Yang.

_****The End****_

**Oooohh and just for Emma…the hash to his pikelets!! **

**Wow that was a long one-shot! Please leave a review to make Jessica feel better :D Ok I admit I don't feel as depressed after reading this but hey…I'll love you if you leave a review. Jess. xoxoxo**


End file.
